Lela and the Fairies
This is officially the first story in the series. It was first written in 2010 during the kids' 8th grade year at Green Meadow and involves Lela as the titular heroine and Armand as the main antagonist. It was rewritten in 2013 with a majority of changes to the story to make it more realistic rather than imaginative. The story takes place in April 2010 during the spring break. Summery Lela and the girls (Sophia Eve, Willa, Vita, Brielle, Addie, Hannah, Thea and Rachel) ask Armand to take them to the Island of Sodor. Armand agrees but doesn't realize what the girls intentions for going are until they ask Thomas the Tank Engine if Sodor had any fairies. Armand intervenes by saying fairies don't exist and Thomas sides with him. Later on the girls explore an old siding which leads to a clearing in the woods where the moon’s light shines into when directly overhead. The moon’s light causes a reaction to the jeweled necklaces the girls are wearing as they soon find out. Sophia Eve and Brielle are the first ones to experience the reaction, as they turn into fairies with the theme of whatever object they touch (eg. Sophia Eve: Fire fairy, Brielle: Ice-crystal fairy). At first the girls are excited but they remembered that if they show their identity to Armand and Thomas, they would be in trouble. Time passes and the rest of the girls each discover their own powers over time; Willa: Rainbow fairy, Rachael: Monkey fairy, Addie: Ice Cream fairy, Thea: Butterfly fairy, Vita: Flower fairy, Hannah: Pretty pink fairy, and Lela: Fairy queen. Meanwhile Armand and Thomas witness strange activity and hold the girls responsible. Eventually they discover the girls’ secret and give chase. Armand is eventually defeated by Sophia Eve, having to jump off Thomas and the River Els Bridge to avoid her fireballs. The girls help him out of the river seeing that he had weakened despite the fact that he had been arrogant towards them. Afterwards Armand and Thomas learn from the girls that a fairy festival’s coming soon and now they has a choice to make; Armand become a fairy and Thomas become a fairy train, or go to jail (which Sophia Eve takes delight in teasing Armand with). Armand claims he might not make any promises which earn him the choice to go to jail. The girls apprehend the two as prisoners and take them down to Knapford Junction. Unfortunately they meet Spencer the Silver Engine there whose claims that fairies don't exist causes the girls to die. Armand realizes that he has to save his friends and gives in to the belief in fairies which saves the girls. They then turn Armand into a steam fairy and Thomas into a fairy train, much to their dismay. The girls then celebrate their own special fairy festival. Characters Kids *Lela *Vita *Sophia Eve *Willa *Brielle *Addie *Hannah *Thea *Rachael *Armand *Sophie (Mentioned) *Sophia (Mentioned) Trains *Thomas the Tank Engine *Spencer the Silver Engine *Annie & Clarabel (Cameo) Comparison The 2013 version of the story (which the summery depicts) has a number of alterations compared with the original 2010 version. Category:Stories Category:8th Grade